Talk:Order of the Sacred Grove
Look forward to seeing what people have to say about this idea. Is it plausible or a load of bull? Green47 (talk) 15:06, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I think that claiming anything Sororitas related to be similar to Catachan Jungle Fighters is just silly. They use different weapons, armours, force compositions, tactics and they are governed by different Imperial agencies and... they just have nothing in common and are not at all comparable. Now this page seems like you like Catachans, but prefer pretty girls so you made a Sororitas order. I also believe that Garden and Paradise worlds mean same thing. At least in my experience they do. Also, green armor, red cloak and blue pauldrons as a camouflage? How can't I see the landscape where it'd work? --Remos talk 06:29, November 6, 2017 (UTC) To be honest, I was expecting a harsher reaction! But yes, you are right in some regards. However I should point out several things: *If I wanted a female Catachan group, I could have just made a female Catachan group (pretty or otherwise). *This is actually based off an image I found on a shared computer that had been made several years ago. Perhaps I made it, I'm not sure, but I haven't found it anywhere else so decided it would be safe to use. The colour scheme was made first and I'm just working around it. *The colour scheme is explicitly stated in the article to not be camouflage. It is a symbolic uniform just works as limited camouflage in some environments. As for red cloaks, it can work. The planet Cytheria is actually canon and has red flora. The Tau soldiers in the jungle therefore wear red camouflage. As for blue, you may be right, but the blue is stated to be a symbol, not a camo colour. *There is precedent on this wiki for Catachan Sororitas. Granted, the Order of Imperator Salvus is more conventional, but they do exist. At the time of writing, a Catachan theme appeared to be the best fit for the chapter, but maybe there are alternatives. Nonetheless, the nature of many Agri worlds means that they would have to be used to fighting in rural and forested environments. That they would copy the Catachans seemed a logical extension. *Garden & Paradise Worlds tend to be used synonymously but there probably is a difference if there are two separate terms. Still, this is a minor point. *It is stated several times that the Order is governed by the Ecclesiarchy, like all other Orders. It is perfectly clear that they are not run by the same agency who governs the Catachans. This lot do actually follow normal Sororitas organization (perhaps I'll have to be more clear), and that should not prevent them conducting guerilla warfare. As for hardware, I did mention bolt rounds and meltas, the trademark of the Sororitas. All Orders use flamers just as much as the Catachans, so I cannot see any problem there either. The only problem I can see is the use of the Catachan Fang, but these are explicitly stated to be replicas. Having said all that, I can see your point. Ultimately, this is intended to be an Order dedicated to the defense of Agri worlds. I want to keep this article going, so perhaps there is a way to make them more oriented towards protecting farmers? May I also ask if there are any good points in the article? --Green47 (talk) 08:30, November 6, 2017 (UTC) In fairness, any third party reading this should know that the article has been heavily edited since this exchange. Green47 (talk) 13:41, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Nah. I think it is otherwise quite fine, the Catachan-thingy just annoyed me and as you explicitly asked for feedback I decided to say something. I didn't even remember the Lesser Orders Sororitas. Those pages haven't been a hit for a long time. --Remos talk 14:16, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback! Green47 (talk) 15:24, November 7, 2017 (UTC)